Broken Souls
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: All of them were broken. Some more shattered than others. And nobody knew, even though they were all so close to each other. But with a pen and paper, will they be able to heal each other? Or will they stay broken? Will they love one another as well? Warnings and pairings inside. Picture not mine.


Hello!

Welcome to the first chapter of 'Broken Souls'!

All of the characters that I will portray in here will have different

Tragic stories.

..

Warnings:

This story may include the following:

Cutting, alcohol, depression, attempted suicide,

Abusive parents/guardians/etc.,

Bullying, bipolar behavior, blood, tears, triggers, and yaoi.

If these are upsetting to you in any way, please turn around now.

..

Now. The pairings.

There will be no main pair.

_However_,

Pairings _will_ include: UsUk, ScotWales, NiChu, TurkGreece, PruAus, Itacest.

Pairings _might_ include: SuFin, HongIce/NorIce, FraNada.

REMEMBER: **_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

IT'S SIMPLE AS THAT!

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Alfred rolled over on his side and glared at his alarm clock. That thing was as loud as a fire alarm, blaring your ear out until you get the hell up. Alfred reached his arm out and did everything but break the alarm clock as he shut it off. He sat up and stretched his back, making it crack loudly for the world to hear. He looked to his left to find his twin brother, Mattie, still sound asleep. He gently shook his brother by the shoulder. "Mattie, come on. If you don't wake up we will be late for school."

Mattie just grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over so that he was looking at Alfred with his sleepy purple eyes. "No. Five more minutes. Please, Alfie?" Mattie then closed his eyes and rolled over, so he was facing away from Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He glared at his brother, even though he couldn't see the glare. "No. Get up. _Now_." With that, he walked over to his brother, pulled the sheets off, and started to tug Mattie off. "Up!"

Mattie yelped at the sudden loss of warmth and pull from his brother's grip. He looked up at Alfred, purple eyes shining. "Alright! Alright! I'll get up! Just stop pulling!" Alfred let go, causing Mattie to completely fall off with an 'oomph' and Alfred to stumble due to the sudden release. Mattie mumbled something in to the floor and got up. He looked at Alfred. "Is mom home?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Alfred paused on his way to take a shower. He turned and looked at his twin. "No. Neither is dad, Mattie. They never are." He turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Mattie sighed and headed towards the other bathroom down the hall.

* * *

Alfred and Mattie were always lonely. They had only a few friends, besides each other. One would say that they were inseparable, which was true in a way. Nobody was there for them. No one was there to care for them or love them. They only had each other to love.

Their father was a world traveler, so he stayed in many countries for long periods of time. He only go to visit about five or six countries per year. Yeah, that's how long he stayed at each country. Alfred and Mattie rarely see their father, but when they do, it's only for the one week a year that he comes home. The brothers hardly knew anything about their father, and one week was too little time to be spent asking questions. Well, at least their father thought that. And when they asked their mother for information about their father, she would just try to change the subject.

Their mother was a lawyer. She spent countless days at the court, fighting to win her case. Or she was in her office, doing countless piles of paperwork. She would come home very late at night, and then leave very early in the mornings. Alfred and Mattie knew more about their mother than their father. That was only because she would have off only on Sundays, where all three of them would spend the morning asking each other questions; and the afternoon was spent going out of the house and doing something.

Alfred and Mattie wished that they would be able to see their family more often. It was just too lonely in the house.

* * *

Alfred walked out of the bathroom that was in their room, only to see Mattie dressed in his school uniform of blue plaid pants and a white formal shirt, bag in hand, ready to go. Mattie looked at his brother. "You ready to go, Alfie?"

Alfred nodded as he combed his hair. "Yeah. Just let me grab my bag, then we can go."

Mattie nodded. "Alright. I'll wait by the front door." Before Alfred could answer, Mattie left the room.

Alfred went over to his desk. He looked at the papers strewn on top of it. Alfred sighed. He managed to finish his homework around 11:00 the night before, so he didn't get enough sleep that night. Well, he hasn't been getting enough sleep for a couple of nights. With the next week coming up that was filled with tests, he had a bunch of work to do.

He packed up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He headed down the stairs and towards the front door, where Mattie was waiting with a cell phone in hand.

Mattie looked up at Alfred as he heard the approaching footsteps. His eyes shown. "Are you ready?"

Alfred waked past his brother and opened the front door. "Yup. Now let's go before we're late." Alfred walked out the door, looking behind him to see if his twin was following.

Mattie nodded his head and muttered a small "Kay", before exiting their home as well.

* * *

Alfred and Mattie entered the school doors, and walked over to that one hallway where everyone of their friends met. Both of them smiled at them and waved. Alfred of course was a bit boisterous. "Hey, guys!" Mattie followed suit, but uttered a small "hello" instead.

Kiku was the first to notice them. He waved them over. "Hello Alfred-kun, Mattie-kun."

Alfred smiled and ruffled the Japanese boy's hair, much to his displeasure. "Hey Kiks." He looked at the others. "So, what are you lot talking about?"

"Ve~ We were trying to figure out who Gillie likes!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, who was clinging on to his brother's arm.

At this, Gilbert flushed pink. "And you're not going to find out, because I'm not spilling anything!"

Alfred laughed and clapped Gil on the back. "Oh, c'mon, Gil. Who is this guy?"

Gilbert glared at Alfred. "How the hell do you know that it's a guy?"

Yao sighed and propped his elbow in Kiku's shoulder, leaning on him. "Because you told _all of us_ that you were gay. That's why."

Gil looked horrified. "I said that?"

A chorus of 'yes' followed.

Gil scratched the back of his head. "Huh. Alright then."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Thats the warning bell. We should get going to Literature, Da?"

The Russian's voice was enough to get everyone moving.

"Da!"

Everyone ran in to their English classroom, taking their seats.

Their teacher, Mr. Vargas, pun around in his chair to look at the students, with a smug smile on his face.

"Hello, class. I have _very_ exciting news for you. Can anyone guess what it is?" He started to look around the room.

Alfred raised his hand. "I'm guessing that it's another project, am I right?" He tried his best to ignore the little mumble from his right saying "Git, wait for the teacher to call on you!"

Mr. Vargas smiled. "Yes, and no. Yes, because it is a project. And no, because it isn't a project." Mr. Vargas just smiled while everyone whispered confused murmurs with each other, asking if he _really_ had gone crazy this time.

Kiku raised a hand next. "Mr. Vargas, may you please explain to us what you mean?"

If it was possible, Mr. Vargas's smile got bigger. "Good question Kiku. You see, it is a project because every Literature class is doing this." He raised his arms in the air excitedly while he literally screamed 'every'. "And it's also not a project, because half of this is to be for your own enjoyment, and it will give you a chance to make new friend, or discover something about an old friend and/or sibling that you have never noticed before. It will connect you."

Lovino stood up from his seat. "Wait a second, you Literature bastard, you mean that you can be paired up with our friends and siblings?"

Mr. Vargas hummed. You might, but it will be us teachers pairing you up. Not yourselves."

Gilbert sighed. "So, what will this totally un-awesome project be, and when will it start?"

At this question, Mr. Vargas smiled quite wickedly, which made every student in the class feel shivers go down their spines.

"This project will be simple. You will have a Pen Pal. Which means, you will be writing letters to each other.

* * *

Okay!

First chapter done! I really have no idea where I'm going with this fic, so any ideas will be fantastic! No pairing requests/changes, okay? It's a little rushed at the end because I REALLY wanted to get this thing up after three weeks of working on it. There are two things I want to ask you:

1. May you PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile page? _(Followers/Non-followers I don't care)_

Only, like, two people voted. _And it's driving me crazy!_

2. HAve any of you read the story 'Because we made it this far' by ButterFish?

If you have: Didn't it make you cry!?

And if you didn't: Go read it. _Now. _

_Oh. _Another question. Who should I pair Iceland/Emil with? Hong Kong/Xiao or Norway/Lukas? You're choice.

(If anyone wants to help me with this story, there is an opening. Anyone want to volunteer? Anyone? _Anyone?_)

No? Okay

_Please leave a review! :)_

_~Amy_


End file.
